Como sempre foi para sempre será!
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: “Depois da morte de Ron, e da “quase-morte” de Hermione, poderá haver amor que ultrapassa a mágoa de uma perda?”


**Como sempre foi… para sempre será**

"Depois da morte de Ron, e da "quase-morte" de Hermione, poderá haver amor que ultrapassa a mágoa de uma perda?"

Eu chorava. Chorava por ele, chorava por mim, e chorava pela vida que aí vinha mas que eu me recusava a aceitar por ela ser livre dele. Eu não queria nada do mundo a não ser tê-lo de volta. Ver outra vez aquele sorriso bobo no seu rosto, o riso engraçado, os cabelos ruivos flamejantes que eu adorava passar pelos meus dedos, os olhos azuis como o mar onde eu adorava navegar… Eu tinha tudo isso. Simplesmente tinha. Porque ele era meu e eu era dele. E éramos felizes assim. Nessa simplicidade que era o sentimento que nos unia. Eu recordo momento a momento cada dia que passámos juntos… todos os sorrisos, todos os olhares, toda a felicidade que outrora partilhámos.

Como eu fui burra… Burra por ter achado que a morte de Voldemort seria o fim de tudo. Mas afinal foi um ano de felicidade. Um ano de momentos únicos em que fomos o casal mais feliz de todo o universo. Um ano em que só fomos tu e eu. Um dia eu li em algum lado que o primeiro amor nunca era para sempre. O primeiro amor sempre acabava, pois ele era apenas a preparação para outro maior. Tu foste o meu primeiro amor mas quando nós nos deitávamos no jardim da Toca a olhar o céu que estrelava lá em cima e fazíamos planos para o nosso casamento eu acreditei que seria para sempre. Nós éramos maiores de idade e queríamos viver juntos… tudo parecia encaminhado para o meu final de conto de fadas. Mas também dizem que o primeiro amor acaba sempre mal… simplesmente porque acaba. Sim… mas este não acabou mal. Porque o nosso amor nunca vai acabar. Eu um dia prometi-te que te amaria para sempre e eu sei meu amor que por mais anos que passem, por mais homens que se atravessem no meu caminho tu serás sempre o homem da minha vida, aquele que me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo ainda que apenas por um ano. A tua falta será sempre irreparável. A tua presença nunca será substituída. O teu riso será sempre melodia nos meus ouvidos e a luz do teu olhar iluminará para sempre o meu caminho até ao dia em que nos voltemos a reencontrar. E talvez não isso esteja assim tão longe. Porque eu simplesmente não tenho mais motivos para lutar, quiçá para viver. Não há mais razões para uma ínfima respiração porque o meu ar me foi retirado. A minha fonte vital da vida, a minha razão de permanecer neste mundo cruel que nada mais tem que me possa oferecer. Eu não sou o Harry. O Harry vive porque ele agarrou-se a algo. Sinceramente não sei se foi melhor. Ele agarrou-se a uma vingança, á determinação de encontrar o teu assassino. Aquele que te matou… Ele nem sequer compreende porque eu não faço o mesmo. Eu gostaria sim de saber quem pôs termo á tua vida mas não faço disso a minha obsessão porque eu simplesmente não tenho mais forças para lutar. Eu lutei durante 7 anos e jurei não mais lutar quando a guerra acabou. Eu apenas queria ser feliz ao teu lado. Ter uma vida rotineira de casa e trabalho apenas com a garantia que tu sempre estarias comigo. E agora… perdoa-me mas não procurarei o teu assassino. Mas odeio essa pessoa seja ela quem for. Odeio tudo o que ela é e a forma como destruiu a minha vida. E se um dia essa pessoa se cruzar no meu caminho ela sofrerá. Porque eu irei mostrar-lhe o verdadeiro significado de dor. Irei fazê-la sentir fisicamente o dobro daquilo que ela me está a fazer sentir emocionalmente. Mas por enquanto… por enquanto eu apenas quero deitar-me aqui neste relvado onde outrora nós nos deitámos e chorar. Chorar até adormecer sobre o céu estrelado sabendo que desta vez tu não estarás aqui comigo para me abraçar e proteger do frio. Sim… eu quero desistir. Lá dentro todos choram e gritam a tua morte. Eu deixo que a minha alma grite por dentro e que o meu corpo se deixe embriagar pelas memórias de tudo o que um dia fomos.

Devem ter passado cerca de duas horas em que suponho ter adormecido. Só me lembro de sonhar contigo. Ouvir-te rir… só isso. Mais nada mas foi perfeito. Foi mágico, tão ou mais mágico do que o mundo em que vivemos. Senti então uma mão pousar-me no ombro e uma voz sussurrar o meu nome. A princípio julguei que seria o Harry. Ele com certeza se lembraria de vir ali ter comigo mas então lembrei-me que o Harry estava em mais uma missão em busca do teu assassino e abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente ainda com as tuas suaves gargalhadas ecoando na minha cabeça, deparei-me com um jovem, pele clara como a pérola, cabelos louros platinados e olhos azuis como a água. Draco Malfoy.

- Draco… o que fazes aqui?

Ele apenas me sorriu e deitou-se ao meu lado observando as estrelas. Draco tinha mudado muito. Tinha-se posto do nosso lado no final e pedido perdão. Desde então tudo aquilo que pudesse ser feito, Draco fazia de forma a redimir-se de todos os seus erros ganhando assim a confiança de quase todos.

Era estranho estar ali com outro homem que não Ron. Harry já ali estivera mas ele apenas conversara. Draco não. Ele fizera tal e qual como Ron. Deitara-se ao meu lado com os braços debaixo da cabeça mirando o céu. Por mais que de certa forma a sua presença atenuasse aquela solidão tudo parecia demasiado diferente. Ron era diferente. Ron cheirava a menta, Draco a canela. Ron sempre assobiava baixinho ao olhar as estrelas, Draco apenas se colocava em silêncio…

- Eu…lamento muito a tua perda! – disse Draco em voz baixa sem retirar o olhar do céu.

- Não lamentas não…

Draco nada respondeu. Limitou-se a sorrir fracamente e deixou Hermione explicar-se.

- Tu nunca gostaste do Ron…

- Assim como nunca gostei de ti. No entanto aqui estou eu…

- Com o Ron era diferente… eu sei! Ele nunca te perdoou como nós e havia entre vocês… algo de ódio.

- Eu nunca disse que lamentava a morte do Weasley… Disse que lamentava o facto de TU o teres perdido.

- Explicado!

- Vocês faziam um casal engraçado sabes?

Hermione sorriu fracamente e virou o rosto para Draco encontrando o rosto dele olhando para o seu também.

- Obrigado!

- Imagino que estejas a sofrer muito…

- Ele era a minha vida…

- Não era não! Ele era parte da tua vida… Há outras coisas importantes aqui…

- O quê? Diz-me algo pelo qual valha a pena continuar…

- Então se desistisses de viver… tudo teria sido em vão…

- Tudo?

- A guerra… tudo!

- Não estarás a exagera…?

- Na guerra as pessoas lutam pelo quê?

- Pelos seus ideais, por…

- Errado. Na guerra as pessoas lutam pela vida. Pela sua ou pela das pessoas que amam. Então estás a dizer que todo o trabalho do Potter, todo o sacrifício do Weasley e mesmo o teu foi tudo em vão?

Hermione ponderou por instantes e respondeu…

- Mas a guerra acabou Draco… e eu não faço mais falta aqui!

- Não sejas idiota!

- Todos seguiram com as suas vidas Draco, e eu? Eu sou apenas mais uma daquelas que lutou na guerra, que ficou com os demónios e ainda ficou sem o único homem que um dia a amou mesmo.

- Há imensas pessoas que precisam de ti aqui…

Hermione deu uma risada abafada demasiado irónica para ela e Draco começou:

- Quem daria conselhos ao Potter quando ele se zangasse pela milésima vez com a Weasley e quem aturaria a Weasley e os seus ataques de choro? Ou quem ajudaria a Molly a organizar esta trapalhada toda? Quem organizaria os stocks dos gémeos? Quem ajudaria os pobres elfos indefesos? – disse Draco ironicamente dramático fazendo Hermione escapar um sorrisinho - E nem estou a falar das ajudas que dás á Lovegood, ao Thomas, ao Finnigan, ao Longbottom… e a mim…

- A ti? – perguntou ela

- Tu mudaste-me Hermione.

- Não mudei nada. Tu mudaste sozinho. Nós nem falávamos.

- Foi por tua causa que eu decidi redimir-me de tudo.

- Porquê?

- Porque… isto é algo que eu te ando para dizer á muito tempo… - disse ele levantando-se seguido de Hermione que o via a contorcer as mãos – Eu nunca o disse porque existia o Weasley… e eu sei que ainda é cedo… mas eu quero que saibas que eu vou estar aqui… e não te quero pressionar… mas é que…

- Mas é que…?

- Mas é que eu te amo.

Hermione paralisou sem poder acreditar. Draco Malfoy amava-a. O rapaz que um dia ela mais odiara em toda a vida amava-a.

- Ora que estupidez Draco… tu deves estar confuso… e…

- Estou confuso á 3 anos…?

- 3 anos?

- Eu gosto de ti desde há 3 anos atrás quando tu ainda choravas por ver o Weasley enrolado á Brown…

- Nunca me disseste nada…

- Porque tu gostavas do Weasley… além disso nesse tempo eu tinha uma a cumprir se te lembras…

Hermione viu os olhos de Draco escurecerem e encherem-se de tristeza. Colocou-lhe a mão sobre o ombro.

- Foi passado…

- Sim… mas eu pergunto-me. Se eu te tivesse dito antes teríamos tido hipóteses?

- Acho que não Draco… eu amo o Ron desde que éramos nós umas crianças de 11 ou 12 anos.

- E agora?

- Agora?

- Agora… achas que tenho hipóteses?

- Eu acho que ainda não… O Ron morreu há cerca de uma semana Draco. Além disso ele foi o meu primeiro amor. Foi o homem da minha vida. Ele ficará sempre marcado em mim…

- Eu posso aprender a viver com essa marca…

- Draco… eu um dia prometi ao Ron que o amaria para sempre…

- Não se ama alguém para sempre Hermione…

- Um dia eu acreditei que sim…

- Ele morreu… o amor acaba com a morte.

- Estas enganado… eu ainda o amo como naquele dia em que o vi no comboio com o famoso Harry Potter…

- Mas um dia não amarás mais.

- Não pressiones Draco. Por favor acabei de perder o Ron.

- Eu sei… e é disso que eu te quero falar. Eu quero dizer-te que estou disposto a pôr todos os sentimentos que tenho por ti de parte durante esta altura da tua vida…

- A sério?

- Eu quero que me vejas como um amigo… alguém que estará sempre lá… não quero que te sintas constrangida nem nada. Quero apenas poder ser um amigo. Acho que nos últimos tempos todos se têm preocupado demais com a dor que sentem e com os seus problemas e nem sequer olham para o que estás a passar… Eu olharei por ti… prometo!

- Sem pressões? Nem segundas intenções ou tentativas de ir mais além?

- Nada… tu agora és o mais importante.

- Obrigado Draco. Tu és realmente um bom amigo. Continuo sem perceber porque o Ron não te aceitou… - disse ela dando-lhe um abraço bem quente

- Vá anda… está a ficar frio. Vais tomar um banho e cama…

- Sim paizinho…

Draco riu e Hermione permitiu-se a um sorriso fraco…

- Vais ver que dormes melhor. Eu depois levo-te uma poção ao quarto…

- Uma poção?

- Noite sem sonhos! Uso sempre. Faz milagres.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e entrou dentro da Toca.

*

- Parece que a tragédia se abalou sobre esta família. – disse Molly chorando nos braços de Arthur.

- Tem calma querida… Talvez seja o melhor. Eles já não se davam.

- Estão a falar de quem? – perguntou Hermione descendo pelas escadas. Estava com um péssimo aspecto. Vestia umas jeans e uma camisola vermelha lavadas mas tinha o cabelo amarrado num apanhado desajeitado que lhe deixava o cabelo cair pela face. Estava visivelmente mais magra e pálida e tinha os olhos muito vermelhos. Sem dúvida tinha sido aquela que se deixara ir mais abaixo com a morte de Ron. Havia passado quase um mês desde a morte de Ron em que ela não saíra de casa. Muitos a vinham ver principalmente Draco que vinha diariamente mas o brilho nos olhos castanhos de Hermione á muito que desaparecera. Molly limpou os olhos rapidamente e recompôs-se aproximando-se de Hermione e passando-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

- De ninguém querida… não te preocupes agora… Porque não vais comer? Não comes nada desde ontem… e eu fiz um empadão maravilhoso. Tu sempre adoraste o meu empadão…

- Eu… não tenho fome Mrs. Weasley…

- Minha querida… o Ron não gostaria de te ver assim.

- Eu sei mas eu realmente não tenho fome. Além disso eu penso que talvez seja melhor voltar para a casa dos meus pais. Eu já cá estou á muito tempo e não quero incomodar…

- Não minha querida nem pensar. Tu vieste morar para aqui lembras-te?

- Sim… mas vim porque vinha morar com o Ron. E agora…

- Tu sempre serás da minha família… além disso és a minha única companhia para além da Ginny que agora…

Mrs. Weasley calou-se imediatamente como se tivesse dito algo de mal e Hermione captou logo o que se passava.

- A Ginny? Ela vem para cá?

- Molly… conta-lhe. Ela vai saber de todas as formas. – Disse Arthur

- A Ginny saiu de casa meu amor. Parece que ela e o Harry decidiram acabar a relação…

- O quê? Mas eles não podem… Eles iam casar. Eles amam-se.

- Parece que ultimamente o Harry tem andado diferente meu amor…

Hermione baixou a cabeça compreendendo tudo e sentou-se com um suspiro vendo as lágrimas percorrerem-lhe o rosto. Era engraçado como as chamas daquela lareira lhe traziam tantas recordações.

- Ele continua obcecado em descobrir o assassino do Ron não é?

- Sim… parece que sim. Ela chega logo á noite.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e saiu em direcção ao jardim sentando-se á beira de uma árvore.

- Fazes tanta falta aqui Ron…

Uma semana depois…

- Onde é que ela está?

- No quarto… ainda não saiu de lá hoje…

Draco suspirou e subiu as escadas. Ao princípio não viu Hermione mas então encontrou-a. Em pé do lado de fora da janela apenas com os pés apoiadas pelos calcanhares.

- HERMIONE!

Ela olhou para trás e chorou.

- Oh Draco desculpa…

- Não Hermione por favor não o faças…

- Eu não tenho mais motivos…

- Tens… viver. Viver é um motivo suficiente. – Draco respirou fundo e fechando os olhos disse - Ele nunca te perdoaria! O Weasley nunca perdoaria se te atirasses daí.

Hermione chorou ao ouvir isso. Draco aproximou-se calmamente da janela e abriu-a o mais que pôde. Então agarrou Hermione que se agarrou a ele com os braços. Ele respirou fundo quando se deitou no chão com ela agarrada a si ainda chorando e tremendo. Molly e Arthur assistiam a cena ao pé da porta. Molly chorando desesperada saindo rapidamente para a cozinha a fim de ir buscar alguma coisa para ajudar Hermione. Ginny correu para eles e ajoelhou-se junto a Hermione repetindo agradecimentos constantes a Draco enquanto as lágrimas também lhe percorriam o rosto e Arthur na soleira da porta olhando para a cena melancolicamente. O homem já calvo apenas levantou a cabeça para o ar murmurando:

- Onde estás tu Ron?

Naquele mesmo dia Harry voltou a correr á Toca mas Hermione dormia profundamente na cama. Passados dois minutos de que ela adormeceu Draco desceu as escadas abalado deparando-se com Harry no sofá. O homem aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o fortemente.

- Obrigado Malfoy. Se não fosses tu…

- Para a próxima posso não chegar a tempo Potter…

Harry baixou a cabeça e deixou cair a varinha:

- Acabou. Já de nada vale procurar o assassino. A minha verdadeira razão de viver é esta. A Hermione precisa de mim. E eu vou ajudá-la como um dia ela me ajudou. Além disso há imensas coisas nesta vida que pretendo recuperar… - disse ele olhando para Ginny que lhe sorriu.

Passou exactamente duas semanas desse episódio e um mês e três semanas desde a morte de Ron. Harry visitava a amiga diariamente que poucas melhoras apresentava e Ginny havia voltado para casa. Foi num dia ao princípio da noite que Draco apareceu lá em casa e Hermione estava sentada no sofá de pijama e com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos.

- Podes ir vestir-te! – disse ele

- O quê?

Molly, Arthur, Ginny e Harry (que tinham ido lá jantar nesse dia) levantaram as cabeças para assistir.

- Toma um banho, veste uma roupa gira, põe-te bonita… Tens de ficar linda ouviste?

- Mas…

- Nem mas nem meio mas… Estás á demasiado tempo aqui… Não te queremos amarela… Vamos sair.

- Acho que não me está a apetecer muito…

- Eu não disse que podias recusar. Além disso não foi um convite… foi uma ordem! – disse ele puxando-a pela mão para ela se levantar e encaminhando-a para as escadas.

- Eu ajudo-te Hermione! – disse Ginny indo atrás da amiga e puxando-a escada acima – Vais ser a rapariga mais linda esta noite.

Draco sentou-se no sofá quando Molly e Arthur lhe sorriram e Harry aproximou-se dele lentamente.

- Não sei porque estás a fazer isto! – disse Harry – Mas agradeço-te. Eu ando há semanas a convencê-la a sair de casa e nada…

- Nós somos amigos…

- Tu foste aquele gajo que eu sempre desejei interiormente que nunca olhasse para a Hermione ou para a Ginny. Mas o Ron morreu por muito que isso nos custe. E se não fosses tu a Hermione nem estaria aqui e eu teria de viver com a culpa de nunca poder ter feito nada. Eu vejo a forma como olhas para ela…

- Ela ainda não esqueceu o Weasley…

Arthur e Molly ouviam tudo com um certo ar de melancolia.

- Nem nunca esquecerá… tens consciência disso, certo?

- Tenho. Mas eu farei de tudo para ela ser feliz… se ela deixar é claro.

- Tens o meu apoio! – disse Harry esticando-lhe a mão que ele apertou.

- O Ron era meu filho! – disse Arthur – Mas a Hermione precisa de alguém. Tu mudaste. E sei que o nosso filho, apesar de vocês nunca se terem dado, te deve agradecer e estar feliz por cuidares tão bem da rapariga que ele mais amava. Podes contar sempre connosco.

Draco sorriu ao homem e retribuiu o sorriso que Molly lhe lançava. Passado um quarto de hora Ginny desceu com ar pomposo. Pigarreou e colocando-se ao lado das escadas, abriu os braços para elas e disse em voz sonora:

- Senhoras e senhores, atenção. Preparem-se… convosco… a mais inteligente, a mais bela, a mais magnífica desta noite… Hermione!

Todos se riram e Hermione desceu envergonhada. Tinha um vestido branco que apertava debaixo do peito e caia para baixo. O vestido tinha uns ligeiros brilhantes em volta do decote e ela trazia o cabelo ondulado e suave apenas com duas madeixas de cabelo presas atrás. Nos pés trazia umas sandálias prateadas de salto alto. Estava linda. Simplesmente linda.

Ela sorriu vendo que todos a olhavam pasmados. Harry aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a fortemente:

- Estás linda amiga! Espero que te divirtas. – disse ele voltando para junto de Ginny que piscou o olho a Hermione.

- Diverte-te meu amor… - disse Molly dando dois beijos e um abraço a Hermione. Arthur aproximou-se dela e colocou a sua mão sobre a face da rapariga. Amava aquela jovem como a uma filha.

- Estás uma princesa. Diverte-te ok?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para Draco que olhava para ela pasmado e com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Hum… Draco?

- Ah… sim… pois…

Todos se riram até Hermione que aceitou a medo o braço que o rapaz lhe estendeu e acenou a todos enquanto saia de casa.

Draco levou-a a um parque de diversões muggle e viu os seus olhos brilhar ao ver aquilo…

- Não vinha a um parque destes desde que tinha 9 anos… Não sabia que frequentavas sítios muggles Draco…

- Há muito que ainda não sabes sobre mim… - disse ele puxando-a para a roda gigante

- Não…

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho medo de alturas…

- A sério?

Ela acenou com sim e Draco riu-se. Riu-se tanto que teve de se agarrar á barriga. Hermione bufou e deu-lhe socos nos ombros.

- Desculpa… desculpa – disse ele contendo os risos – Mas é que… pronto ok… então queres ir aonde?

Passaram cerca de duas horas andando em diversões sempre juntos.

- Draco…

- Sim…

- Podemos ir comer algodão doce…?

- Algodão doce… o que é isso?

- Não sabes?

- Bem… não…

- É uma coisa boa… anda! – disse ela puxando-o pela mão. Chegaram junto a uma barraquinha de algodão doce e compraram dois enormes rolos cor-de-rosa.

Sentaram-se a comer. Enquanto Hermione ia retirando com a mão e enfiando na boca de forma gulosa Draco decidiu dar uma enorme dentada naquele rolo tão fofinho.

Hermione riu-se. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo Hermione ria de forma feliz. Ria e ria. Ria-se agarrada á barriga. Um riso puro e verdadeiro.

Draco sorriu mas fez um ar falsamente ofendido.

- Agora és tu que te estás a rir de mim…

- Tu… estás… cheio… de algodão… doce na cara… - disse ela com esforço entre gargalhadas

Draco limpou-se e atirou-lhe com uma mão de algodão doce á cara. Ele riu-se e ela também e começou a correr atrás dele pela feira ambos rindo-se como duas crianças.

Depois de muito "brincarem" Draco levou Hermione a uma praia onde ela descalçou os sapatos e ambos caminharam pela praia. Vendo-a tremer Draco colocou o seu casaco sobre os ombros dela.

- Obrigado!

- Oh…de nada. Reparei que tinhas frio…

- Eu não estava a falar só disso… - disse ela parando e sentando-se na areia olhando o mar iluminado pela luz do luar.

Draco sentou-se ao pé dela e questionou:

- Então…?

- Obrigado por me teres salvado, por estares a ser o meu melhor amigo, por esta noite fantástica… por tudo!

Draco sorriu e corou ligeiramente ao sentir a mão de Hermione unir-se á sua enquanto a sua cabeça se deitava no ombro dele.

Foi preciso apenas mais um mês repleto de saídas daquelas para eles assumirem o que havia entre eles. Todas as saídas acabavam naquela praia. Depois da primeira saída ao parque passou uma semana para ali terem dado o seu primeiro beijo, 2 semanas para terem adormecido ali abraçados e 5 semanas (uma de namoro) para ali se entregarem completamente um ao outro pela primeira vez. Todos aceitaram aquele namoro. Talvez uns melhor que outros afinal Ron morrera há 2 meses. Hermione ainda chorava por Ron diversas vezes mas Draco sempre lá estava. Nunca o culpou, nunca discutiram sequer…

Passado 5 meses de namoro Hermione aceitou ir viver com ele. E quando completaram um ano casaram verdadeiramente felizes e apaixonados.

19 anos depois…

- Pai… se eu for para os Gryffindor perdoas-me não perdoas? – perguntou o pequeno Scorpius já vestido com a capa de Hogwarts.

Hermione sorriu afectuosamente e Draco disse.

- Sim claro… mas retiro-te completamente do testamento.

Hermione riu:

- O teu pai está a brincar…

- Não, não estou! – disse Draco falsamente aborrecido cruzando os braços – Nunca ninguém liga ao que eu digo.

Hermione e Scorpius riram-se.

- Eu tenho a certeza que a pequena Jean será uma Malfoy Slytherin. – disse ele acariciando a barriga de Hermione que mal se notava ainda.

- Pois eu acho que ela será um enorme Gryffindor! Tal como desconfio que o Scorpius vai ser… - disse Hermione estalando um beijo no marido que lhe retribuiu e se inclinou sobre o filho.

- Para nós não nos importa para onde vás filho. Desde que sejas feliz… nós teremos sempre orgulho em ti…

- Sempre! – concordou Hermione

- Avisem em Abril quando a mana nascer…

- Ei… não pretendes vir a casa no Natal? – perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha

- A mãe passava sempre as férias em Hogwarts.

- Isso era porque a tua mãe, o Potter e o Weasley se adoravam meter em problemas.

- A minha mãe era muito corajosa!

Hermione corou e disse:

- O teu pai também era...

- Mas o pai fez coisas más Scorpius. Coisas muito más… - disse Draco ligeiramente triste

- Mas eu gosto de si á mesma.

- Eu sei. O importante é mostrares sempre às pessoas que és diferente daquilo que um dia eu fui…

- Eu gosto de ser como o senhor…

- Sim filho mas o pai nem sempre foi assim…

- Não importa. Eu vou ser tão giro e divertido como o pai e tão corajoso e inteligente como a mãe!

- Que nome lhe demos mesmo querida? – perguntou Draco fingido-se de confuso

- Acho que foi Scorpius… porquê meu amor? – perguntou Hermione rindo-se

- Devíamos ter-lhe chamado Harry Potter II… sem dúvida! – disse Draco com ar trágico

Todos se riram e Hermione disse:

- Querido… o Albus disse que te esperava no compartimento.

Scorpius acenou com a cabeça e deu um beijo ao pai e á mãe…

Ambos viram Scorpius entrar no comboio com um sorriso entre o feliz e o baralhado com toda aquela confusão e lembraram-se do dia em que eram eles que ali entraram pela primeira vez. Viram então o comboio partir enquanto Scorpius lhes acenava da janela. Eles acenaram até muito depois de o comboio desaparecer.

- Sinto que perdi o nosso filho! – disse Draco suspirando.

- Não perdemos. Ele apenas está a crescer! – disse Hermione sorrindo – Além disso em breve chega a próxima Malfoy….

Draco sorriu e beijou a mulher mas foram impedidos quando raios de luz atravessaram o ar e Draco a empurrou para o lado puxando a varinha.

Aquele foi o dia em que Draco Malfoy morreu…

Passaram 35 anos desde esse fatídico dia que levou o segundo homem que eu amei… Foi o Harry que o matou. Nunca o culpei por tal. Ele apenas acabava com a sede daquela vingança que tinha abandonado há 19 anos por mim. Fora Draco quem matara Ron. Porquê? Por mim… por menos foi o que ele disse nos seus últimos momentos de vida antes do raio verde de Harry ter cruzado o ar. Se o odiei? Sim eu odiei Draco Malfoy. Por meses eu odiei aquele homem que ao mesmo tempo tanto amara. Deixei de o odiar quando vi o Scorpius voltar nas férias de verão e ao olhar para ele ver toda a essência e personificação de Draco. Apenas fisicamente é certo… Scorpius tornou-se um homem valente e corajoso. Gryffindor. Tem hoje 46 anos, é casado e tem 2 filhos (um deles igualzinho a Draco), é um dos melhores Auror's do ministério da magia ao lado do Albus de quem ainda hoje é o melhor amigo. Tornámo-nos muito chegados desde a morte de Draco. Quando fiz 65 anos insistiu que queria que eu fosse morar com ele. E assim aconteceu… O Scorpius nunca guardou rancor do pai. Sei que guarda uma mágoa mas ele sempre se lembra do pai como o conheceu. Já a Jane… o Draco gostaria de a ter conhecido. Por fora sou eu completamente. Cabelos castanhos revoltos, pele morena mas olhos azuis. No entanto uma Slytherin, astúcia em pessoa, sagaz, ambiciosa, independente e por vezes um pouco arrogante. No entanto é a minha menina. Será sempre. A Jane tem 35 anos. É repórter no profeta diário e está noiva. Noiva do Albus Potter. Sim… ele é o melhor amigo do irmão dela. Sim… ele tem 11 anos a mais que ela. E acham que ela desiste? Obvio que não. Ela sempre diz que o amor é mais forte e a idade não importa. Eu apoio-a. Afinal eu sei que o amor resiste a tudo. Assim como o meu amor a Ron resistiu a uma vida de amor com o Draco. Assim como o meu amor por Draco resistiu ao facto de ele ser um assassino e de ter morrido às mãos do meu melhor amigo. Amei-os aos dois e amo-os ainda. Se é possível amar ao mesmo tempo dois homens que já não vivem, então acredito que é perfeitamente possível amar um homem onze anos mais velho.

Estou velha e cansada. A minha saúda á muita que não é igual mas sei que morrerei feliz. Ao longo da vida fiz imensas coisas incríveis. Lutei por sete anos ao lado do amor da minha vida e do meu melhor amigo contra um tirano que queria conquistar o mundo, vivi por um ano feliz ao lado do homem que amei até sofrer a sua morte e tentar-me matar por ele. Fui salva por aquele que um dia amei imenso e casei com ele. Vivi o crescimento de dois filhos lindos e assisti ao nascimento de dois netos magníficos. Durante a vida assisti a mortes e a nascimentos. Vi muitos amigos morrer recentemente já de velhice como eu. Harry morreu logo aos 37 anos. Aneurisma Cerebral. É irónico como que depois de anos a sobreviver a maldições da morte morreria de forma tão estúpida? Lembro-me de ter chorado durante meses a sua morte e por vezes ainda a chorar. Ginny morreu á relativamente pouco tempo. Creio que foi á um ano apenas. Mr. e Mrs. Weasley morreram á anos. Outros ainda vivem, outros já morreram. Tenho uns que esperam por mim e outros pelos quais vou esperar. Sinto a vida esvair-se de mim. A velhice já me mata e vejo uma luz cegar-me os olhos. Vejo amigos esperarem-me e sorrio. Sinto o corpo livre e ali estou eu. A Hermione de 17 anos. Então eu vejo-os. Ron e Harry esperando-me. Draco não ali está. Nunca esperei que tivesse. Os assassinos têm sempre outro destino mais escuro. Aquele é o lugar dos bons. Tenho pena por Draco, um dia eu amei-o e sei que no fundo ele foi bom mas um dia todos os nossos erros serão punidos. Draco foi um dia o homem da minha vida eu sei. Mas Ron foi o amor da minha vida e é para ele que agora corro. É tão bom sentir de novo os seus braços, o seu beijo. Ele não guarda rancor por eu ter casado com Draco. Harry abraça-me também. Estou feliz. Lá mais ao fundo vejo Ginny, os Weasley e os meus pais. Sinto a mão de Ron e a de Harry entrelaçarem-se nas minhas e caminhamos juntos em direcção á eternidade. O trio maravilha junto novamente como no princípio.

Como sempre foi… para sempre será!


End file.
